


In Love With The Darkness

by Kassidy_Knight



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Cutting, F/M, Help, Love, Masturbation, Pain, Self-Harm, Sex, Spoilers, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassidy_Knight/pseuds/Kassidy_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violate (Violet/Tate)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Violate (Violet/Tate)  
> Just a little something to pass the time. Please be gentle, I'm not very good and it's my first.  
> Also I don't have a beta reader or anything so I apologise now :)

I hate this place, yet I love this place at the same time. My family is falling apart before my eyes and still I can't seem to work up the energy to care too much about it. The feel of the blade gliding over my skin comforts my in a way that my mom never could. It stings at first, but it always does at the beginning. My skin tingles and blood erupts from the slit I've just made. I feel a darkness pushing down on my shoulders. Breath leaves my mouth; escaping from this immoral euphoria that is washing over my body.

For once the breaking point wasn't my cheating father or non-functioning mother. It was those bitches. Bitches are there wherever you go; girls, and sometimes boys, who think they're better than you because of the clothes they wear, the jobs their parents do or the amount of money they have. More cuts have appeared up my arm and I know I've done them without realising it.

And then he's there.

He has the nerve to give me tips on how to cut! As much as I want to punch his insanely cute face for interrupting me, he's right but I can't do it. I keep thinking about him, there's something about him, something different. It's not necessarily bad, he's like me; he's in love with the darkness. Something inside of me has changed and I know there will be no turning back now.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tate' s POV  
> Comments are lovingly accepted (improvements and ideas would be adored)   
> Enjoy :)

I shouldn't be this turned on by watching a girl cut herself. It's something that people get arrested for, I'm sure of it. And that is the last thing this house needs at the minute; more people skulking about trying figure out what actually goes on in this place. 

This girl though, the one that is the daughter, she has a beauty both inside and out, as cliche as it sounds. I want to see how far that beauty goes. A part of my brain, deep down, wants to see where the purity ends and the darkness within begins. We all have it no matter how much we try to deny it. The shade of that darkness varies, as well as the depth at which it is hidden. 

I look down to see the bulge forming in my trousers. Biting my lip, I continue to stare at it, as if it's a foreign creature. When was the last time I felt this way about anyone? I looked over my shoulder. Do I dare? There are so many people here in this house, there is high chance of me getting caught. That thought doesn't quell the insisting ache between my legs, instead adding fuel to the fire. 

I'm in the attic. Nobody comes up except for Beau and he won't disturb me. He never did mind, even when we lived here. I always came up here to ... relieve the burden of puberty. After being walked in on many a time by my mother, who doesn't believe in knocking, I found a safe place in my brother's prison. All he wants in return is some company, for me to play a simple game with him. I don't blame him, it can get pretty lonely around here sometimes. 

I pop the button of my jeans and roll the zipper down letting out a small sigh of contentment. I haven't done this in a long time and it sickens me to know that it won't last long. Slowly, I rub myself through my underwear as images of her rush into my mind. Images I shouldn't have, impure thoughts of what I want to do her. To Violet. I suck in a sharp breath through my teeth; her name is like acid burning inside of me. 

I plunge my hand into my underwear as I can feel a heat coiling in my stomach and tingling its way lower. I swear to God, I can feel every bump and ridge on my dick. I've never been this hard before. I'm panting, and sweating, something that has only just occurred to me. I need to be quiet otherwise they'll here me, they'll investigate. Images of tying her to her head board and fucking her comes into my head as it all becomes to much and I a let out a semi-muffled shout. 

I'm sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. My hand in my boxers and my hair sticking to my head with sweat. What a beautiful image I must show. I'm a mess but I can hear the chains rattling as Beau shuffles his way towards me, listening for me finishing. I quickly rub myself dry and make myself look somewhat appropriate as he gets closer. 

This is going to be a long existence if it's always going to be like this.


End file.
